Pierced Moonlight
by KidKool101
Summary: 500 years later after the fall of Galbatorix, the peace between dragons and humans is slowly shrinking. After a few years, a new age begins as a confused and puny 14 year old boy discovers a long lost dragon egg. Suddenly, he is thrown into a world of magic, mischief and action-packed adventures. But a new evil force is rising, and their new creation could end all life life...
1. Chapter One: Enemy, Ahoy!

**Chapter One: Enemy, Ahoy!**

* * *

"Get ye backs into it matey's! Hoist the sails!" Captain Dane shouted. That's what I have to put up with every single day of my childhood. My dark hair was beginning to turn darker, my eyes stung with salt water, and I seemed to be getting skinnier than usual. I had currently turned 14 but nobody celebrates birthdays on S.S. Killer Mount. My dad wanted me to become pirate and sail the seas. He said, "You have to man up and stop acting like a little sissy girl". Well, that wasn't working one bit. I tried and tried but I just couldn't man up(not that I was a sissy girl or anything). I was completely seasick, the captain scared me to death, and I was pretty sure that the food was just a pile of mixed-up vomit.

I slowly rushed to the sail, like a boy running for his life. Just to be clear, I'm not one of the strongest or fastest people on the Earth. First of all, I'm currently captured by the Killer Mount crew, because I figured out my old captain, Captain Lubber-Mouth was as scared as a scarecrow, when he jumped off the deck so he wouldn't get killed, so I had no choice but to work for them. It was either that or I'd walk the plank.

I tried all my best to pull the rope until it reached its peak, but I wasn't doing any pulling at all. My best friend since I became a pirate Ky-lard, and some other guys helped me out because every time I tried to pull the rope, it seemed I was flying away.

As Ky-lard and his friends managed to hoist all the sails, and made sure I didn't fly away, we heard a large shout from across the deck.

"Get yer filthy hornswaggling faces into me cabin, right away!" Captain Dane shouted from across the deck His shouts were always terrifying that they made me and the crew tremble. It was like hearing the sound of Galbatorix come back to life.

They all walked to Captain Dane's cabin, trembled and clueless. I was always the last man to enter, not because I wanted to but because I was always the last person to hear anything and always came last in the line.

Captain Dane was sitting in his chair as usual, reading his all time favorite newspaper, _The Blimey_. The Blimey was a local pirate newspaper where they would show expeditions of some of the pirates sailing the seas right now. He had his best captain of the year trophies lined up neatly on his shelf. Apart from all that, everything was a complete mess. His clothes were all jumbled up on the floor, his newspapers all over and worst of all, it smelt as if something had died in there.

"We attack Uden in about five minutes!We have to get ready if we are successfully capturing the city!" he shouted with pride. Every one of the crew shouted with joy as they waved their sweaty, ragged t-shirts in the air. When they stopped, I realized he was talking to me. "Powder Monkey Terknees! I need ye to supply the men with gun powder, and make sure ye put enough, not like last time when we ran out of gun powder because ye were tooth busy daydreamin' tee care! Ye gat that?"

"Y-y-y-yes s-s-s-sir, I w-w-w-won't l-l-let y-y-you d-d-d-down!" I rushed out of the room as quickly as I could. As soon as I got out, I could hear Captain Dane shouting words of inspiration to the crew. I hated that I never got to fight.

I took a left when I reached the deck into the weapon cabin. All around me where rifles, shotguns, pistols, and duck's foot's (by the way, that's a name of an actual gun, not actual duck feet). I grabbed the box of rifles from the corner, grabbed my rucksack from the ground, got out the box of explosive gun powder out of my bag, and started pouring it into the rifles. Every time I came across a rifle with full gun powder, I just placed it back on the rack. It took me about 3 minutes to go across every gun (it was compulsory for a powder monkey to learn this skill).

As soon as I had placed the last gun on the rack, a group of war-thirsty crew members, including Ky-lard, stampeded in and grabbed the first gun in sight. As soon as they left, I realized that I had a bunch of dirty footprints on my new black and blue long top. The weapon cabin was in a total mess, and I was in no shape to clean. I grabbed my rucksack, and was about to leave, when I saw something shiny through a crack in the wall. I instantly dropped my rucksack and peered into the crack. Lying on the ground of Captain Dane's cabin, was a sharp, polished dagger with some strange symbols carved on it. I rushed to my rucksack, grabbed it from the ground, and raced out of the weapon cabin and into Captain Dane's cabin. But luck was not on my side, because as soon as I entered, a bunch of robed men grabbed my arms and legs. I struggled to break free, but I was so weak, I doubted I had any muscle.

"We got 'im, now all we need to do is kill 'im!" one of the robed man said, who was holding both my legs, and I guess he must be the leader because his robe was pure black, while the others were black and red.

"Let... me... go..." I said as I bit one of the robed men on my left, who was holding my arm. He let go of my arm immediately and screamed in pain. I fell to the ground, and kicked the other robed man on my right, who was also holding my hand on his goolies. He slowly collapsed to the floor, and a few seconds later, I realized it was one-on-one with me and the leader.

"You're gonna wish you'd never been alive, little brat!" he said as he grabbed his machete from his belt, and charged at me. I quickly ducked and crawled under his legs to the dagger, but he was quicker than me and grabbed my leg and threw me to the corner of the wall. He grabbed my arm this time, and threw me all the way to the corner of the room. My right arm felt paralyzed, and I knew one more of those throws could kill me. The leader laughed as he slowly walked over to me. His foot steps were so loud, you'd think he had metal bars attached inside. As soon as he got to me, he grabbed me by my collar and pulled me up in the air.

"Ha-ha-ha, I was a fool to think a little boy like you would be any challenge for me" he laughed as he made a fist. He pulled his arm back, and was about to punch me, but managed to get all my energy to my right leg, and I kicked him in the goolies. He instantly dropped me, and stumbled backwards. I quickly crawled to the dagger, and as soon as he got up, I charged at him and stabbed him in the heart. He fell to the ground, dead as a fly. I used my shirt to wash the blood away, and slowly opened the door.

Gunshots fired all around me, and I could see Captain Dane's crew getting shot on their backs and dropping to the ground as they retreated back to the ship. Captain Dane was shouting words of courage, but no one seemed to be listening. I saw Ky-lard jump for the wheel.

"Take the wheel, Kite-Laud!" he shouted as he got onto the deck. "Hoist the sails, Terknees. Get da cannons ready, me crew! We're bombarding da city!" All of a sudden, the injured crew rushed out of their cabins with torches and each of them carrying a match-box. They quickly lit the cannons, and all at one, gigantic cannonballs shot out of the cannons at a great speed, and set all the houses they hit ablaze. They kept firing at the houses, but didn't see the reinforcements entering the city gates with cannons as well.

Captain Dane laughed aloud with pride, not seeing the reinforcements, a second later, a single cannonball fired straight at the ship, which made the ship shake.

"Capt'n, Capt'n, she sinks..." shouted a guy who came out of the lower deck.

I rushed back into Captain Dane's cabin. I grabbed my rucksack from the ground, put it on my back, and stood still.

_If this fight keeps on going like this_, I thought, _the whole crew,including me, would be dead in seconds. I have to find a way to escape without getting myself noticed. There's no telling what the Uden men will bring up next..._

I rushed out of Captain Dane's cabin, and looked around me. Just behind the Killer Mount, was a small boat, which looked to be untouched. I rushed to the edge of the ship, and jumped off. The water splashed in my face as I swam to the boat. I grabbed the edge of the boat as soon as I reached it and pulled myself in. I grabbed the oar and pedaled as fast as I could.

I could still hear Captain Dane shouting, but that didn't bother me. I was free from Captain Dane's grasp, and I was free to live life as a normal boy. As soon as I was about 100 metres away from the Killer Mount, I heard someone shouting, "Hey, look! Terknees is running 'way!"

As I looked back, I could see the ship turning around, and gunshots firing in the water. I pedaled as fast as I could, but I knew I couldn't outrace a ship. I thought they going to turn the ship all the way around, but they only turned it halfway, and that's when I knew they were going to shoot me. As soon as I started pedaling, but they shot the boat, which made it capsize. I looked around, and found a piece of wood and grabbed it. I started kicking the water, and a few minutes later I found my self face to face with a weird shaped island...


	2. Chapter Two: More than meets the eye

**Finally! I found the books I was working on in my little brother's user. I can now continue with this now this. Well, either way, MAB (wrong fix….I mean fic):**

**KidKool101 Presents:**

**Pierced Moonlight**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Whale Plunge**

* * *

It was around 10pm. Terence was sitting on a stone next to the edge of the island. He was staring at the sky. His clothes were all tattered and soaked. His face was pale and almost lifeless. His scrawny body had some bruises, but apart from that, he was alive._ Lucky_ to be alive.

_At this rate, I won't be strong enough to be a dragon rider._

Terence swiftly jumped off the rock, adding a bit of his acrobatic skills to it. He fell to his knees, not remembering that his legs were still anemic after his jump into the tsunami. Seeing his pain would get him nowhere, he decided he was going to rest for a while until he had the strength he needed to continue.

He found a nice rock beside the lake where he could relax. There, he washed his dirty clothes and bathed until sunrise. The trees simmered in the light, as the world seemed to wake up from their slumber.

He rested his painful back on the rock and placed his feet in the river. He found some palm leaves by the shore which he could use to rub his back. He had taken them and made a large heap of them. One by one, he used them all until there were of no more use to him.

Terence stared at the sky. It was a warm summer's day, filled with lots of comfort and peace. He thought about his ancestors, who had lived to see the day Galbatorix fall. He knew Galbatorix was coming, and he wasn't going to give up without a fight, even if he just a weak boy.

An hour later, Terence went for a morning walk. He slowly stood up, taking drastic measures before enduring the task at hand. He used the rock as support, slowly picking him up until he was standing still.

_Here we go. _

Before Terence left, he had a drink of water to give him all the strength he needed. He walked in a slowly, pacing himself in an orderly fashion. His clothes were still ragged but at least they were clean. He found some grubs to eat along the way so that he wouldn't go hungry.

He found some destroyed buildings and tribes along the way, with some sacred temples with were still in place for all those 1000 years. Some of them still had their traps working, which meant they had some gold which was kept safe from grave robbers.

During his journey, he found some sacred meditating temples. Some were destroyed a long time ago, while others looked as if they were brand new.

As he was getting closer to the meditating circle, he tripped on a wire. Lots of traps surrounded Terence, as he saw some huge dark figures appear behind stone statues. He knew exactly who they were, and he swore under his breath.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the skinny kid!" one of them said, holding his cutlass high, "So nice of you to drop in!"

_Crap!_

Terence started sprinting back into the forest, avoiding the traps and the gunshots firing at him. It seemed almost darker than the last time he was walking in it. The trees were almost fully black, the mud was purple and the flowers were all dark blue. The pirates were still following, which seemed to increase speed every time Terence increased speed.

Terence had no other choice but to find a safe hiding spot. He looked around the forest while running away. He didn't realize he was running towards a cliff. As Terence looked back, he saw the pirate's getting closer and closer. He quickly climbed up one of the trees which he saw a few kilometers away.

"Get him!" Terence heard one of the bandits say. The gunshots were still firing at him, with massive accuracy. He shot some down, but more of them kept coming.

Terence knew he was in deep trouble. As soon as the others reached his distance, he had no other choice but to jump off. He knew he was on the edge of the cliff, but he had no other choice. He jumped off, falling for his life into the wild waters of the sea.

He got into diving position, not knowing a massive whale was waiting for him. As he got closer, it lunged itself into the air, opening its mouth wide.

Terence didn't have time to change direction, as he plunged into its mouth. It smelt of bad breath and his old grandmother's clothes in summer. He landed on its soft tongue, full of Dead Sea creatures. It even had a couple of beach balls.

He found a worn out blanket, full of holes, but he didn't care if he froze to death. He covered himself up, and slept away.

…

_Splash!_

A wave of freezing seawater hit Terence like he was some kind of target. He instantly woke up, a shimmering light deeper into the whales' revolting stomach. His eyes were completely fixed on it, and it seemed he wouldn't get out until he had got that kind of treasure.

_The life of a pirate._

He found an old backpack lying next to him, and grabbed rummaged through the trash of old junk, to see what he needed. The only things which seemed valuable were a rusty dagger, a golden ring, a pearl necklace, some rope and a glow stick, which surprisingly lit, after being stuck in a whales' mouth.

After he was done rummaging, he tied the rope onto one of the whales' teeth, and dived in. Terence threw up the minute he got in there. It was so disgusting; it took him a whole hour just to recover, and then another hour to continue following the bright light.

He dodged through massive amounts of mixed up foods (which you hardly tell was food because it was mixed together), past some horrific organs, until he got to the source of the light.

In the middle of the stomach, was a shiny pearled stone, with valuable treasures along with it. But Terence's eyes were fixed on the stone. It had some strange rune markings and an outlandish pattern he couldn't make out. He tossed the rest of the treasure in his backpack, but firmly held on to the stone.

He then climbed back up, until he was back at the starting position. He had to figure out some way of getting out of the whale. He read a book once, where a guy got stuck in a whale, and pinched its tongue to get out. He thought it wasn't going to be easy, but he was wrong.

The moment he tried it, the whale had spat his out of its mouth, and into the open ocean. He didn't realize the whale had gone deep into the ocean and it was a matter of time until he ran out of air. He began to swim to the surface, his heart losing lots of air.

As he was reaching the surface, he saw a peaceful dolphin swimming towards him. He couldn't quite make out what was chasing it, and he didn't want to get involved. He quickly grabbed onto the dolphin, and rode on its back. It didn't seem to care, but it just played along. It was swimming towards the surface, where he wanted to be at the time. His eyes stung, his chest hurt, and he was pretty sure there were two substances of liquid making his clothes wet, and it's not blood.

When he looked back, he saw a ferocious shark with teeth the size of America heading hot on their trail.

Crap!

All he had was his shotgun and the rusty dagger he stole from the whale, and he knew that wouldn't help him much underwater. The dolphin rose up to the surface, and so did the shark. It was like the ultimate chase of Terence's life, even though he wasn't the one being chased. It might've been the most danger he'd had in his life, except for the stealing and what-not.

By the time they were a few metres away from land, the dolphin threw him off its back, as his body crashed into some rocks by the way.

The minute Terence got up, the dolphin and the shark were nowhere to be seen. First of all, he cursed the whale for saving him and spitting him out, even though it was his fault. Next he cursed the sea for almost killing him. Finally, he cursed the shark for eating the dolphin that saved his life, though he didn't see it happen. After that, he disappeared back into the forest, towards forests of the unknown, to an old bridge separating two sides of the island.


	3. Chapter 3

**I can't believe I'm finally going out of the country. I've been here way too long. I can't wait to get my own laptop. I hate sharing a laptop with my two annoying brothers. Okay, let's put that aside, time to introduce:**

**KidKool101 Presents:**

**Pierced Moonlight**

* * *

**Chapter 3: C for Captured, D for Danger and E for Evil Cellmate**

* * *

Terence was walking along a bridge to the other side of the island. He still held his precious stone firmly in his tiny, emaciated hands. He didn't know where he was going but he had the thrill of adventure leading him.

The bridge was crafted out of some copper and iron, with a bit of wood. It was about 7m high and 5m wide. It was really high from the river, and it was a dangerous just by looking at it, or even thinking about it. It was slightly weak and rusty which meant it won't last long. It looked about 400 years old, and had dragon statues by the side.

Terence walked in a normal pace, his eyes fixed on the other side of the island, not anything else. He didn't realize that the foundation of the bridge was slowly shattering until the whole bridge broke. The bridge was approximately 75m long, which meant he wouldn't be able to evacuate in time.

He walked for about 3 hours, nearly halfway, when he stopped to take a rest. He had some left over grubs in his left pocket. He ate about half of them and savored the rest for later. He also had some left over water in his drinking can, which he kept on his back. It was attached to a strap so that it was easier to bear on tough journeys. He slowly drank a quarter of it, and put it back on his back.

He then rested on the unruffled bridge and stared at the picturesque, exquisite sky. The jungle looked almost peaceful during the day. The trees shimmering in the sunshine, the animals resting in their homes, and the pleasant birds singing lovely in the sky. The world appeared to be in harmony and all was perfect and calm.

Terence was laying low and calm, keeping his egg warm and cool, but unexpectedly, he heard the noiseless reverberation of a taciturn of a minute crack on the stanchion of the extensive bridge. It utterly petrified Terence. Just the resonance of it made Trent almost scared to death. He rapidly woke up, grasped the patterned stone and his backpack, and dashed away, anticipated to get to the other side of the rupturing bridge.

_Crap!_

The bridge was slowly crumbling to pieces, waiting for the final moment to crush Terence and eradicate his from existence. From the foundation, it was speedily heading unswervingly in Terence's direction. Terence was extraordinarily expeditious, but his velocity wouldn't help him in a case like this. He was clutching an exceedingly heavy stone and his diminutive body was thoroughly enervated and he was tired after being left in the sea by a whale.

Terence's face looked sweaty and panicked, his hands were all searing, his feet scorching and sludgy and his clothes were worn to shreds and rigid. The minute stone was a bit wet, only because of his sweat. As he looked back at the horrifying bridge which was soon to be his death place, it was still hastily heading in his direction. He had to do something fast or else he was going to be fish food.

Abruptly, Terence saw the pirates appear from both sides of the bridge. He now realized that the bridge was sabotaged to break by the malicious bandits. The bridge was broken into two halves and the only way he could get through alive was to destroy them once and for all, but Terence's troubles were just beginning.

His energy was totally drained and he was rapidly falling to his doom. The pirates were firing gunshots at him, but their accuracy was low, so he didn't have to dodge that many.

As Terence was heading down towards the river, he grabbed one of the steps on the bridge and collided into the rocks. It was a bit broken and muddy but his grip was strong enough to hold on.

"Get him!" One of the bandits said. One of them jumped down, trying to kill Terence, but received a swift kick in the head as he fell into the river. It wasn't that he wanted to kill him; his legs just moved and landed a kick.

As Terence looked up at the others, he saw how agitated and frustrated they were. They got out their guns from their pockets and all looked at Terence

"He killed him!" said the guy in the middle, "Get him!"

Before they could react, Terence heard gunshots on the other side. Their dead bodies fell into the river. The rest just ran back into the forest.

A shadowy figure came from hiding towards the bridge. His figure came to life as he stepped into the sunlight. He had the worst goatee in the world, eyebrows as bushy as a squirrel, uncombed, messy hair and a smile that could break every single mirror in your house. His arms and legs were so undernourished, you could hardly tell if they were real legs or just twigs, and last of all, he was so dark that if he went out at night, people would think it was his clothes which were moving.

He steadily threw a corpulent rope, which landed straight into Terence's grubby face. He sluggishly snatched the rope as the figure tied it to an aged tree stump. Terence unhurriedly tied the rope to his right, emaciated hand as he was being towed up. Terence knocked into some extremely, brawny rocks along the way but he didn't seem to be in an incensed mood.

Ultimately, Terence managed to escalate the whole rope to the top. It took a whole lot of hard work just to keep his fingers steadily on the bridge. As he looked at the guy closely, he did have more distinguishing features which Terence couldn't quite make out, as he was tired and all drained out of energy.

As he slowly got up on his feet, his unwanted guest, all of a sudden, kicked him in his ravenous stomach and Terence was out like a light, diving fast down into the precarious river. Terence didn't have any time to think of a plan, as his enervated body slwoly fell down into the river. He could hardly breathe, and wasn't showing any sign of life as his undersized head began to turn pale and blue. His deceased body slowly rose up to the surface as he was heading for the gigantic waterfall.

Back at the other side of the bridge, the stranger was chuckling his arse off as some other shadowy figures came from hiding. Some of them where holding cutlasses and the others were holding guns and rifles.

A bigger and much stronger shadowy figure appeared from the middle of the group. He swiftly stepped forward into the light and grabbed the stranger by his sullied t-shirt. His features came to life as he stepped into the light.

He had a strange looking beard, covered in sweets and cigarettes, his eyes were so lifeless you could hardly tell if he was alive or not, and he was so overweight he looked like an enormous bowling ball. He was wearing some old captain uniform, covered in heaps of sweat and his boots were so grubby so couldn't even tell if the actual color of them were black or brown. His sword was on the left of his gold, shiny belt and his old fashioned rifle was in corpulent hand, pointing straight at the stranger's sweaty head.

"I told ye not to kill 'em!" Captain Dane shouted at the helpless stranger, "Ye better find 'em before he finds a way out, ye hornswaggler!"

"I'm working on it, boss" the helpless stranger said smoothly, "They don't me Hunter for nothin' ye know".

"Well, ye better find 'em or this bullet is going straight through yer head!" Captain Dane chuckled as he threw Hunter to the mud-spattered ground.

The rest of the crew disappeared into the forest, leaving Hunter and the captain alone on the circumference of the island. The captain slowly picked up a dirty cigar he unearthed from the grimy ground. Next, he acquired his neatly folded, designer handkerchief and fancily wiped the muck off the filthy cigar.

Hunter looked in horror as the captain seized his infinitesimal lighter and carefully lit the cigar and smoked in peace. Hunter was even more shocked as Captain Dane handed him a fresh packet of untouched cigarettes. It landed on his cross-legged feet. His trousers looked almost like the only clean clothing he was wearing.

"Make sure the boy comes dead or alive" the captain spoke angrily to his apprentice, "Ye got that?"

"Yes master!" Hunter replied sadly, "I won't let you down again!"

"Ye better hope ye don't" the captain said as he disappeared into the perilous tropical forest. Hunter watched as he swiftly shredded the packet and slowly picked up a miniscule cigarette. He smoked in depression as he watched the perpetual river flowing serenely.

Back in the river, Terence swiftly woke up from his daydream and was gasping for breath as the river kept tossing water whichever direction he went. He was heading straight for the colossal waterfall, even though he didn't realize it.

Knowing this wasn't getting him anywhere, an immense idea came to his mind. Even though he was tired and all worn out, he was going to attempt to swim to safety. He was going to have to survive if he didn't want the river to soon be his bed.

He leisurely elevated his skeletal arms into the exquisite sky and swiftly dived deep into the wintry, tranquil river. It looked as dark as a sunless day in an alternate universe full of shadowy, threatening monsters coming to eat you alive, or dead.

Terence was swimming deep into the ocean, not taking any sign of breath as he went deeper. His tiny, twig-like hands touched the soft, drenched sand as the exotic fish speedily passed by him. They looked like they were running away for some odd reason. Terence didn't understand at first, until he heard the silent trickle of a waterfall.

Abruptly, Terence switched directions and was heading the other way, but the flow of the carnivorous river was thrusting him back towards the waterfall. He was still underwater, and running out of air. Terence felt like he was swimming on the same spot and the flow seemed to be picking up pace.

Terence scuttled up to the surface and took a subterranean breath of the wonderful air. As he looked back, the waterfall was getting nearer and nearer. Trent froze as he saw a treacherous great white shark heading his way. Its great white gigantic teeth were as big as ever and its non-sympathetic eyes were staring widely at Terence. He had no other choice but to head for the waterfall.

Terence was swimming as fast as lightning, not daring too even take a glimpse at the blood-thirsty shark which was about to eat him alive. Terence had two options: get killed by a shark or get killed or survive the waterfall. He chose option 2 because he thought it was the only 'safe' option he had thought of in the situation.

As he was getting closer to the waterfall, the shark was getting closer to him. Luckily, nothing had slipped out of his backpack. As he reached the waterfall, he increased speed. He soared in the sky like a grandiose bird flying calmly on a warm summer's day.

He crashed into a small lake where the waterfall ended. It was warm even though the waterfall was extremely cold. It was so small; it looked like a gigantic puddle.

As Terence reached the island, he heard the sound of a reloading rifle. As he looked up, he saw some men holding cutlasses and guns aiming at his head. Hunter was also holding a rifle, AK-47 to be exact, but he wasn't aiming it at Konner's head.

"Hold yer fire, boys" a mysterious voice said as a shadowy figure came from the group. Terence knew he had heard the voice from somewhere but he just couldn't make it out until the figure stepped into the light, next to Terence, and it was the man Terence never wanted to see in his life again.

_Captain Dane._

"Hello Terence!" he said happily, "so nice to meet you again!'

_Oh crap!_

The captain's crew grabbed his scrawny arms and legs and dragged him back into the wild forest. Their cutlasses were at the ready, not moving in an inch from Terence's head. Trent was satisfied, not because he was captured and cutlasses were being pointed at his head, but because they weren't pointing a gun at his head and they hadn't figured out that he had a backpack, but they didn't seem to care on bit.

Terence wasn't surprised by being captured again. He always knew he would have his final clash with the captain, but he didn't think it would start off like this. He always thought it would start by him destroying the captain's boat, and then the captain went rogue and started chasing after him until he finally killed him.

As Terence finished daydreaming, he didn't figure that they had already hauled him to the boat. The S.S Killer Mount appeared to be bigger than ever. It had a new skull and crossbones flag, its deck was finely polished and looked as shiny as ever, the sails were brand new and big and there was a new motto on the side. It read: Go big, or go pirating. The only think that looked thoroughly the same were the stinky cabins on the right of the deck. He couldn't see the bottom of the ship, mainly because it didn't have windows, and if it did, it would be too dark to see anything.

A new crewmate, which Terence had never seen before, had lowered the plank for the captain and the rest of the foul crew on board. She was wearing pirate gear, as well as every other crew member, but she looked sort of tougher that the rest of them. Her perfect blonde hair neatly tied back, her blue eyes shimmering in the sunlight and even though it was a hot summer's day, she wasn't even showing any sign of sweat.

Terence looked like he was in love as he slowly passed her. He was drooling all over his clothes and his eyes were so wide, they could have frozen like that. She was wearing lip-gloss, which looked perfect on her smooth lips and nail polish so shiny, it would have completely blinded Terence.

The crew that was carrying Terence threw him in a double cell. He was sharing it with a girl who looked to be too Goth for the world. She had long dark and purple hair, dark nail polish, dark lipstick, dark everything. Even her uniform was dark.

"Hey. I'm Terence, and-" The girl stopped Terence as she stood up. She covered his mouth and shoved him to the corner of the cell. She got out a small knife and aimed at his skull. Terence grabbed her arm, and threw her to the wall. He rolled backwards as he got out a rusty dagger. He was surprised it hadn't broken yet

He tried to lash out at her heart, but the girl was too quick and simply just dodged it. They both clashed as each of them had a tiny cut on their left shoulder. The girl was quicker and managed to knock Terence off his feet. She got her knife ready to strike.

"You just tried to kill me…" he began.

"Only because you seem like someone worth killing" She said, still holding her knife.

They were disturbed by a thin looking guard who knocked at the door.

"What's all the commotion 'ere?" he said as he entered and grabbed Terence and the other girl by the neck. They struggled till the guard had let go of their necks. He pulled out some sort of necklaces and attached them to both their necks.

At once, they both got electrocuted at a decent speed, as they fell to the ground. He talked to himself a bit until he started walking towards the cell door. Terence didn't even know what she was thinking, but her hand threw a pocket-knife straight at the guards head. He fell to his feet and banged his head on the door. When he looked back at her, she was shaking her hands, trembling with fear. Trent walked to her hand rested his hand on her shoulder.

"First time?" he started off the conversation.

"Yes…" she said, stammering a bit.

"Well, don't worry 'bout it" he said confidently, trying to reassure her, "What's your name, for when I want my rematch".

"Kaitlin, but my friends call me Kay".

"Mine's Terence, but my friends call TK. Since you're not my friend, don't call me by my nickname. My other nickname is T-Bone".

"Why is your nickname T-Bone?"

"Because I won the meat eating contest 5 years in a row back at home!"

"How is it that you're still skinny?"

"That's a secret I shall never tell…"

He hid his backpack under the blanket they placed the dead body in. After that, the two went their separate ways, as they both watched as the wonderful shining sunlight was replaced by the evil darkness of the moon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Writing books is taking forever. I just need to take my mind off it tomorrow and have a little fun for a change. My summer's boring and home stinks like hell. Well, I better get started. Don't worry if some chapters are sluggish. I want all my ideas for November.**

**KidKool101 Presents:**

**Pierced Moonlight**

* * *

**Chapter 4: ALWAYS let the Captain go down with the ship**

* * *

Terence woke up with a splash of freezing seawater in his lifeless, insignificant face. The moment you're woken up by disgusting seawater, you know the rest of the day is going to be a total drag. And that's how Terence's day got off to a bad start.

As Terence was fully awake, a small pair of dirty orange uniforms dropped at his feet. As he looked up, he saw the Goth girl staring at him in a nice, strange way. She was giving him that put-on-the-rags look and it kind of made him feel uncomfortable.

"Hurry up kid! Captain wants us on the poop deck rendezvous" Kay said as she gave him the hurry-up-or-you're-gonna-get-in-trouble look. Terence despised Kay as much as anyone on the planet, except his dad for persuading him to be a pirate, which wasn't going great at all.

Terence went to his side of the cell (the corner the girl shoved him to, in this case), and quickly put on the foul overalls. Terence felt quite weird wearing two pairs of clothes at the same time, but he was going to have to get used to it if he was to stay on this horrible ship until he dies.

When he finished dressing up, he heard the swift sound of a rusty door being unlocked. The door slowly opened, leaving a tall, muscular guy with messy hair and the fattest looking beard standing next to his boot.

In actual fact, as Terence looked more closely at the bearded figure, it turned out to be a small, quite muscular guy. His mouth and his whole body was covered in hair, his eyebrows were as bushy as a bush and he was so hairy, he could have been mistaken for a possessed bush.

"Get yer hornswaggling faces onto the poop deck!" the tall muscular guy shouted as Terence and Kay rushed onto the poop deck. To their surprise, everyone had got their before them. They were so quiet you could hardly believe they were even there.

They quickly, in a casually way, entered the chaotic line without making themselves noticeable. They were at the back, which meant the captain couldn't talk to them directly. Trent didn't like the idea of being at the very back of the line because he wouldn't get a glimpse at Captain Dane's ugly face.

"Today, yer all going on a safari hunt" the captain spoke speedily. His tone didn't seem too happy but his facial expression made everyone think otherwise. "Each one of ye has to bring me everyting on 'hat item or else ye walk de plank".

"Aye, aye cap-" The crewmen and captured citizens shouted before the captain stopped them in the middle of the sentence. He looked rather surprised by their approach. He scratched his acrimonious beard happily.

"Ha ha, ye think it going tee be 'hat weensy! Ye musty bee musitaken! Ha, check yer list!" Captain Dane laughed as the captured citizens and the crew checked their elongated lists. It was mostly full with stuff you could find in Galbatoix's annihilated lair. The only thing Terence knew he could find was a rare stone, which he knew he already had.

"I've got to in front" Terence whispered to the not-exactly-his-friend Kay.

"Okay, I'll be right here" Kay replied sarcastically. She didn't really seem to care if Terence got into some serious buzz with the captain. All she did was just chew some of her expired gum, flick her hair and nod every time someone said something or asked a question.

"Wait, what? You don't even care if I get into some serious buzz?"

"Yep, just go"

Worrying about his own problems, Terence just kneeled down and crawled under the petrified people's elongated legs. Most of them smelt totally nauseating but only a bit of them smelt unusually pleasant. Trent tried not to inhale the sordid smell of the sickening feet but he just couldn't get the stench out of his infinitesimal nose.

Finally, as Terence got close enough to see Captain Dane himself, his guesses couldn't have been as accurate as this. His face was uglier than the day before. He had lots of pimples and lumps, his eyes were a bit swollen and his nose was all jacked up. Trent didn't dare laugh because he didn't want to get thrown off the plank and be fish food to the sharks.

"Now get yer hornswaggling butts out of da ship and get yer safari own!" The captain shouted angrily and happily at the same time. He seemed satisfied now that he would have the boat alone to himself and do his personal business without any trouble at all.

Terence unexpectedly lost all his attention when the blonde pirate girl passed by him. He could smell her faint perfume a mile away. She was wearing designer lipstick and cheap eye lighter. Even though she was holding her cutlass in her left hand and her perilous shotgun at the ready and looked dangerous, Terence still thought she was quite hot (in a pretty way). Terence was staring at her until she left the treacherous ship. Terence was weak when it came to hot girls.

Kay abruptly hit Terence on the left shoulder so hard; Terence felt like it was virtually paralyzed. He quickly grabbed his left shoulder; trying to make sure the pain wouldn't spread around his whole body and completely paralyze him to death.

"Hey! What was that for?!" Terence shouted at Kay. His face was red with anger and his fist was clenched, ready to punch his not-so friend on her soft, smooth face. A second later, Terence didn't feel like punching her, knowing he would get in buzz with the same girl that shoved him in the corner of the cell, and tried to kill him. If he was going to fight the girl, he was going to need cheap tricks, but he was more focused at the task at hand.

"For not paying attention and staring at that girl, dufus!" she replied acerbically.

_Paying attention?! Are we working together or something? I don't think we're on the same page._

"We're partners, and you have to help me win!" The words spewed out of her mouth like fireworks. The words hit Terence like a bullet. He didn't like the idea of helping someone win something even though you are partners.

_Help you win?! In your dreams!_

"Okay, first of all, we're not partners. We didn't even decide if we're going to be partners or not" Terence said calmly and frustratingly. He felt like life was punching him in the face every day and he didn't like the idea that he would be helping some dirt bag win.

"Well, if we're not partners, read the last section of the instructions" Kay said malevolently and mischievously. She smirked as soon as Terence had read the last section of the elongated instructions.

He read aloud, "Yer Cellmate be yer partner! What?! No ways!"

"Hurry up! The others have already left. Let's go!" Terence seemed to have been dragged by a sissy girl the whole way through. Every way they went, Kay always led the way. She had the compass, the map, everything.

_Isn't it meant to be the other way around?!_

Terence didn't have a plan yet, but as time went by, he was getting frustrated. He wanted to send the captain a housewarming gift, for locking him up all those 5 years.

"Hey, I got a plan" he began, "Let's send the captain a house warming gift!"

"What do have in mind?" She asked, surprised by Terence's evil mind.

"Well… I don't know… blow up his boat or something"

"Hmm" she thought for a while, "Let's do it"

"You know this kind of work involves a lot of killing"

"I keep calm the whole way round. If I have to use violence, I will"

"Great. I have a sidekick"

"I'm not your sidekick…"

But Terence wasn't even listening. He climbed up a tree and swung through the vines, while Kay ducked and rolled through the bushes. Terence was surprisingly good at swinging on vines, even though this was practically his first and possibly last time. He followed his instincts, leading them to a ship resting at shore.

As Terence looked around, he swore under his breath. He noticed that the ship was heavily guarded with muscular, hairy pirates. Their rifles were at the ready, rummaging around to see if any captured citizens were smart enough to get through without getting killed.

All Terence had in his back pocket was some sharp toothpicks, a shiny pebble, some old paper, an elastic band and a diminutive piece of wire. He didn't have a plan to take them out, knowing he was outnumbered and outmatched. They had dangerous killing machines and all Terence had were stuff you could find under your couch.

He searched for some paper and his second-hand elastic band. He cut out a small piece and folded the piece neatly into a square. He then placed his elastic band in firing position and situated it in the middle. Before he fired, he checked the wind to see if it was blowing in the in his direction or not, that way he could choose whether to fire a powerful shot or not.

After that, he aimed it steadily at the guy in the middle of the group. He seemed to be controlling every movement the others were making. The commanding officer didn't seem to care if he was doing a great job or not. He just sat on the putrid steps smoking and laughing like he was a madman.

_Better not go for a straight shot. It might make him suspicious._

Instead of going for a straight clear shot, Terence wanted to curve it so it won't draw too much attention, and maybe get himself killed. He turned his body north east; making sure his target was precisely the commander.

As Terence let go, the paper soared in the sky like a regal hawk on a morning stroll. It hastily curved at rapid speed, aiming for the commander. Unexpectedly, it missed the commander and hit the other guy standing next to him.

"Hey, you hit me!" the skinny crewmate shouted. He looked furiously at the commander, but he didn't seem to care. He just went back to smoking and laughing hysterically. Swiftly, the skinny guy punched the commander and knocked him off the steps and into the water. All of a sudden, the other crewmates guarding the ship began laughing like there was no tomorrow.

"I'm gonna get ye!" the commander shouted, all soaked in seawater. When he was completely out, he lunged at the skinny crewmate, but he swiftly dodged him, and the commander ended up hitting the tall, muscular guy behind him.

"Grrrr!" the tall guy growled as he punched the commander on his wrinkly face. He was thrown backwards, onto the wet, soft ground. The commander slowly got to his scrawny feet and chuckled slowly. As the other crewmates lost their concentration for a split second, the commander grabbed some of the sand and threw it towards the tall guy.

It hit the tall muscular guy on his rough, hairy face. He was now incensed as he grabbed some of the moist sand and also threw it to the commander. Soon, it turned into a mud fight as the other crew members on guard duty joined in.

Terence knew that was the distraction they needed to sneak onto the S.S Killer Mount. He gave Kay the all clear signal as they ran towards the sea. They jumped into the subterranean river and swam towards the S.S Killer Mount. The hefty ship appeared to be far afield than Terence had imagined. The gigantic waves were pushing him back, and he knew the distraction would end sooner or later.

Surprisingly, Terence heard a swift sound of a diminutive wave pushing him forward. He recognized the wave from a mile away, and he knew right away that his luck had utterly run out. As he looked back, he caught a glimpse of an extremely large great white shark.

They tried to scream, but he couldn't scream underwater and no one could help him. His arch nemesis was getting closer and closer, and every second Terence's energy was being drained. He saw its lifeless eyes and its bloodthirsty teeth, its razor sharp tail and soft, smooth skin, and the way its bloodcurdling eyes were fixed on then made them awfully petrified.

Terence got to the ship before the Kay, and started to amputate the glass with his tarnished dagger as a screwdriver to knock out all the bolts. Meanwhile, Kay and the shark were getting closer and closer to the ship, and Terence knew he wouldn't unscrew the bolts in time.

The minute Kay had reached the ship; the shark had jumped out of the water, ready to attack. Without thinking, Kay lashed out at the dangerous shark, grabbed it, and dived underwater. Terence thought she was dead, seeing the puddle of blood at the bottom of his feet. He didn't cry or anything. Actually he was glad that she had died. It was payback for almost killing him in the cell.

Just then he saw her rise up to the surface and smiled at Terence.

"Couldn't you just have died!" he asked angrily as he cursed the shark.

"Why? That way I wouldn't kick your butt again" she answered confidently.

"For the record, you didn't kick my butt. You just caught me by surprise, that's all"

By the time the Kay had got to Terence, he had already unscrewed all the bolts and gotten into the hold of the ship. The hold was meant to hold prisoners and cargo, but it seemed they were more prisoner cells than cargo. Some of the cargo was often kept in the cells, but others were left along the corridors. The captain kept his own cargo in his poop cabin, which was often gold and pictures of his family.

To Terence's surprise, he saw a secluded, heartbroken man still in his cell sobbing. He was stripped naked from head to toe and had atrocious, nauseating marks on his hunched back. He had eyes as red ad blood, and nails as long as Terence's body.

Terence tried not to faint, but the disgustingness was getting to him. Luckily, he didn't faint, but Kay wasn't so lucky. She was out like a light, as she hit the ground hard. Unfortunately, the impact wasn't enough to wake her up.

"Hey, aren't you meant to be doing the safari hunt thing?" Terence whispered to the lost prisoner in the cell. He had large wounds and rashes all over his body, and he also had masses of burns. Konner could've puked all over the floor already, but luckily, his good mood had managed not to disgust him, that much.

"No. Captain locked me down 'ere since I was 5. Now I'm 18" Terence saw the horror in the prisoner's lifeless eyes. Knowing he had a rough childhood all because of the captain grew Terence's hatred and anger for him.

"Don't worry; we'll get you out of here"

"What just happened?" Kay shouted as she woke up. Terence told her to shut up, but he knew their stealth mode had disappeared. They heard a slow sound of footsteps coming down the old wooden stairs.

"Here, take this, hurry up" the 18 year old who surprisingly looks like an old man said as he hurriedly gave then a long piece of cloth. Terence knew exactly that it was one of the legendary invisibility cloaks which the ancient ones used to hide from their enemies and attack them from inside the territory. Terence swiftly wrapped it around Kay, and by the time the lousy pirate had reached the hold, she was completely invisible.

"There's something 'ere boss!" the lousy, foul pirate shouted as he went back up the stairs. He didn't seem to care if there was something there or not. Before he went back up, he picked out a cigarette and started smoking.

They had just realized that the necklaces the guard had gave them, were still on their necks. But Terence knew it wasn't just any kind of jewelry. It was a homing device, which gave Captain Dane access of where every captive was. And he knew clearly that Captain Dane knew they were there.

As the guard got closer and closer to them, Terence jumped out holding his rusty dagger, and lashed out at him. The guard dodged swiftly, pushing Terence to the wall. He had his cutlass firmly in his hand. He lashed out at Terence's head, but Terence was too fast, and rolled away. As soon as he was up on his feet, and the guard was distracted, he lashed out at the guard and aimed for the heart. He missed it completely and hit his goolies by accident, when the guard tried to jump away.

"What was that for?" he asked as he fell to the ground. Terence saw the huge puddle of blood on his tattered trousers.

"Just doing my job" Terence said as he slowly grabbed his dagger from his goolies. Part of it got stuck there, only because it was ancient, maybe from 4-500 years back.

A few minutes later, after Konner was sure the guard was really dead, he saw Kay take of the cloak and run towards the stairs. She handed it to Terence, who folded it up and placed it into his pocket. Afterwards, she gave Terence the all clear signal. Before that, he picked the necklaces with a piece of wire.

"The cost is clear" Kay whispered before they climbed up the steps. Terence thought it was as easy as that, but when they reached the deck, about a dozen guns were being carefully pointed at their heads.

"Real smooth Goth girl" Terence said sarcastically, surrounded by a bunch of crew members with guns and cutlasses. Their fingers were holding the trigger, ready to make a move if either of them were dumb enough to try and run away.

"I have a name you know?! And how is this my fault?!"

"Duh, it is your fault! If you hadn't said 'the cost is clear', we wouldn't be stuck in this mess!"

"It's also your fault, you know! If you hadn't run away from me and dragged me into this mess, just to find your stupid-"

Their annoying conversation was stopped when they heard a loud, slow clap, coming from behind the crew members. Terence knew that awful dramatic entrance from anywhere, and he knew just the kind of person who would do it. As the crew cleared way, out came Captain Dane and his appalling, said-to-be companion named Hunter.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Terence McKeon and his non-stealthy companion Kay. How lovely tee see ye too 'ere." The captain laughed cheerfully and horrendously. Terence didn't seem too scared about meeting Captain Dane, but he was more terrified about the guns.

"I'm not scared of you!" Terence shouted at Captain Dane and his goon as he spat on the deck. Most of them were about to shoot him, but the guard gave them a warning sign. He and the captain were like rivals, fighting each other from two different fronts.

"So ye not afraid, well, ye should be. Load 'em up!"

"Hey, wait a second, this ain't fair" Terence said surprisingly, "If you want a fight, hand me some of those".

Captain Dane walked slowly but to everyone, he seemed surprisingly fast. He chuckled all the way to an undersized fissure on the deck. Surprisingly, he lowered his chunky arm into such a diminutive space. Everyone was surprised that an overweight man could fit such a chubby arm into an infinitesimal space, even the captain himself. If this was possible, he must've used a lot of cooking oil.

Surprisingly, and more or less likely, his hand got completely stuck halfway through. Everyone got from awkwardly disturbed to laughing their butts off. Everyone was going crazy on the deck, several of them cried tears of joy, but nothing was compared to the joy Konner was having. He crapped up so much it sounded like a gazillion people were laughing. His tears could've drowned everyone on the deck.

"Can ya get me outta 'ere, ya hornswaggling filth!" the captain shouted angrily. At least Terence had a funny moment on the ship. No one tried to help him, knowing the funny moment would soon go away and they would have captain creepy again.

Suddenly, a brilliant idea came to Terence's mind. He knew the captain was in a tight situation and it was the right time to get all the prisons away back from the thieving captain. Guns weren't pointed at his precious head anymore and the guards were entirely distracted, so he happily walked over to the captain, who was still in his sticky situation.

He slowly clapped his hands as he reached the captain. He wanted to lighten the mood, and by lighten he meant make the situation funnier, and it went perfectly. Everyone was laughing like hell, which made the captain go completely bonkers.

"So, ye come 'ere tee gloat, huh, hornswaggler" he said as he spat on the ground. He and Terence were never really friends. They were…. sort of….. rivals, in a way. They never liked each other's idea and always wanted to do their own thing. They were like 2 twins who were alike but look different.

_This is my chance. I can finally take down this creep for good, but he won't give me access to the prisoners to let them go, and I don't know where he keeps the remote. This is the same guy who trapped me in a cell for about 4 years. Well, I blame my parents for getting me into this, but, if I kill him now, what good will it do me? _

"I've come to make a deal!" Terence shouted as soon as the rest of the crew had stopped laughing. He seemed pretty confident that he could get a win-win deal for the good of the captain and himself. All he had to do was put the right persuasive words together and he would be home free, sort of.

"Never! I ain't makin' a dumb deal with a scumbag like ya" The captain smirked as he turned his face in the other direction. He had his unstuck hand on his sword, ready to stab Terence, but, something made him not to when he heard Terence's influential words.

"Fine, I guess you're gonna be stuck here for quite a long time-" Terence stopped as the captain grubby hands touched his skinny, bone-like legs.

"Please, I'm begging ye, help me!" the captain begged as he firmly held Terence's leg. He gave him the puppy dog eyes, which strangely did not look good on him. Terence tried not to look at them but the puppy dog eyes got to him.

"For starters, let every captive on this ship go" Terence said as he stared at the sad, helpless captain. His feet were as black as charcoal and his attitude were as mean and confident as his great, great, great grandmother.

"Never, ye filthy scumbag, I'll never tell!" Shouted the captain viciously, "I'll never give 'em up to a child!"

"Or else…" Terence shouted angrily this time, "We blow up the ship. A deal's a deal!"

The captain sighed. "Fine, I'll let 'em go!" the captain said sadly, looking as if he was about to cry. "

Terence was about to leave when he heard the captain's cry. He swore under his breath. "Hey. I told ye I gave ye all the prisoners, now get me outta 'ere you scumbag!" The captain shouted just before Terence and his so-called friend Kay walked off the boat. Konner wasn't surprised, knowing that he didn't do his other end of the deal.

"Well, a deal's a deal!" Terence sighed as he slowly walked towards the captains resting place. Amusingly, he walked straight past the captain and went into the tiny, but enormous food court. All Terence needed, and greedy captain needed, was a large supply of cooking oil, and he knew every food court always had a supply. At Terence's luck, he found the cooking oil sitting on the table.

_Who leaves cooking oil lying around?_

Terence slowly grabbed the cooking oil, hoping that the good moment won't go to waste. He reached for the cooking oil, but at great speed, it leaped of the table. Terence was amazed by how it had moved at lightning speed.

He set up the material, and before Kay came in, he fell to sleep like a crying baby. He was out like a light, playing in his magical dream world, full of magic and sorcerers and evil. He saw life a few years into the future, but it was different.

He was finally a dragonrider, sitting on his dragon and holding his gigantic sword high up in the air. There were people who came all around the world just to hear his stories. He fought evil in the face and won. The only thing that was strange was that the chicken was staring at him the whole time.

Before Konner could see more of the strange dream, he felt an inflexible slap on his miniature, velvety face. He instantly woke up, his first sight obviously being the angry facial expression made by Kay. She had her hands on her hips, which was a sign to Terence that she was extremely angry.

"You ditched me to go to sleep?!" Kay asked angrily. She gritted her teeth, still keeping the angry expression. Terence wasn't surprised, only because Kay's exact words were true. He knew he ditched her, only because he thought she was taking too long and wanted to teach her a lesson.

"Wait, how long was I asleep?" Terence asked as he looked outside, seeing all the darkness that had covered the nice, warm sunny day, and the sun replaced by the sad moon. He stood and looked around. The same cocky cooking oil was right were Terence had left it.

"10 hours! That's how long you left me!" Kay shouted, this time raising her voice, like she was doing a shouting scene in a play or a movie. She got from really mad to extremely mad. The red highlights in her hair mixed with the darkness of the night, made her hair look like it was on fire.

Terence shook his head worriedly.

"10 hours! But the dream was like 3 minutes long!"

"No, I just thought it'd be really funny if I messed with you!" She said happily. Terence seemed completely mad that a girl had tricked him. "So, how do we beat this thing?"

"Easy" Terence said confidently, "Step aside!" He ran towards it and tried to grab it, but it still ran away.

In total, it took them 3 hours just to get the bottle.

"See! That's how you capture a bottle of cooking oil!"

He grabbed the bottle, crashed the top, and opened the bottle. Afterwards, he walked over to where the captain was resting, and rubbed the cooking oil on his stuck arm. After that, he threw the bottle into the sea and walked to the poop deck.

"Thank you Terence….thank you for being such a fool!" the captain said as he grabbed his gun from his satchel and aimed it at Terence's head. The captain was in control and had his tiny pinkie on the trigger. He was about to shoot, when a kick came out of nowhere and knocked the gun out of the captains hands.

The other pirates who were laughing suddenly grabbed their guns and began to shoot. Terence and Kay ducked under a barrel of wine. They found 2 rifles lying at their feet. Kay grabbed one of them first and began to fire. Terence realized she was being bonkers and lowered her down.

"Are you crazy!" he asked, "If you think you're going to take them down with one gun, you're mad!"

"Then what do you suggest?"

"Okay.." he began, "Take my gun, and distract them, long enough for me to get my rucksack. You got that"

"OK, we'll do it your way"

Kay ran to the far barrel, while Terence ran down to the hold of the ship. He would've assumed someone would've followed him, because by the time he had reached his cell, he heard some footsteps. He hid in his cell, and grabbed his backpack, which now smelt like a dead person.

"I know you're in 'ere kid"

He had recognized the voice from anywhere. It was his old partner, Kyle. He didn't even know why he was trying to kill him, but he knew he would kill him every second he could get.

Terence panicked so much; he had dropped a mop in the cell. Kyle heard it clearly and walked over to his cell. Terence didn't have time for more trouble, so he placed both his feet on the side walls and climbed to the top, until his body was in a star shape.

Kyle kicked the door down so hard his boot broke through the wood. As he entered the cell, he didn't realize Terence was on the ceiling. Terence knew this was the perfect opportunity, so he reached for his dagger and struck Kyle on the top of his head.

Kyle screamed in pain as Terence jumped off the ceiling and kicked him in the back. Kyle was thrown backwards as his head hit a sharp nail and he fell to the ground. Ignoring the puddles of blood, he grabbed his dagger and ran out.

A second later, Terence saw Kay run down into the hold. She grabbed a crossbow, which was left lying around and shot the crew coming down the stairs. Terence pulled out his shotgun and dropped some of the gun powder in.

"Are you crazy?!" She asked as she looked back at Terence.

"No, just smart in a crazy way"

After he was done, some guards with cutlass came in and grabbed Kay. Their rifles were aimed at her head.

"Let the gun go and put up your hands" a fat guy said as he pointed his gun at Terence.

"Or what" Terence asked.

The guy holding Kay pointed the gun closer at her head. For some odd reason, he actually felt sympathy for her, even though she tried to kill him. Terence let the gun go, and fell on his knees. The fat guy walked towards Terence and placed his gun in his back pocket.

Terence knew this was the perfect opportunity. He had his hand to his back, firmly holding his dagger, ready to strike.

"Any last words" he asked as he looked back to his partner in crime.

"Actually, I do" he said, slowly moving his left hand, "Take this!"

Terence struck the fat guy in his goolies. Even though it wasn't in one piece, it still worked perfectly. He reached for his gun and threw the dagger at the other guy. Before the guy could react, he got hit in his heart. He fell to the ground, and Kay grabbed his dagger and threw it at Konner. She then grabbed the rifle, as Terence grabbed his dagger, and then the rifle, lying at his feet.

"It'll blow up soon" he said, looking at the barrel, "We have to go!"

They heard footsteps coming down the stairs, so they decided to make a run for it. They went through the hole one by one. They ran towards the other guards, who were still fighting. They shot them down before they had even realized they were there.

"After them!" they heard a shout coming from the ship. They knew it was the captain, only because of the accent. Terence and Kay saw some of the crew jumping out into the river.

Just then, they heard a boom behind them. They didn't look back, carrying on into the woods, past the poisonous bushes, until they reached the peak of the mountain.

By the time they had realized there was no more land, the crew they had saw jumping off the ship had already found them. They were cornered and had no other choice but to jump, or die trying.

"We'll give you a chance…" the guard on the left began, "Die or… we'll that's the only option-"

Before he had time to continue, Terence had shot him in the head. He fell down back into the forest. Kay had already taken care of the one on the right. The guard in the middle was the only one left. He tried to grab for the other two rifles, but received two shots in the head. He plummeted to the ground, just like the rest.

Terence saw some other guards running towards them, so a brilliant, and crazy plan, came to his mind.

"On my mark, we'll jump!" Terence said to Kay. Even though it was a stupid plan, it was the only plan he had thought of at the moment and he didn't see anyone else making plans on how to escape.

"What! Are you crazy-?"

"Now!" Terence said as he jumped for his doom. Ariel had nothing better to do so she just followed. The wind rushed into Konner's face and Kay was screaming for her doom.


	5. Chapter 5:Home Sweet Home

**Keep me posted! I want to know if anyone has built some sort of time machine or any mind eraser device. I'm stuck in a tight situation and I think this is the last chapter I'm going to write about Konner. Well, here goes nothing. And I changed Konner Macro's name to Terence McKeon and Captain Vino-Maniacal's name to Captain Dane.**

**KidKool101**** Presents:**

**Pierced Moonlight**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Home Sweet Home**

* * *

Terence decided that this was his worst plan yet. The second he would hit the ground, he would be dead and he would've failed his top secret mission completely. He decided instead of just plummeting to the ground, he would try a little wiz of magic.

"Hey, I've got a plan-"

"Stop with the plans, okay!" Kay shouted at Terence. The wind in her face seemed to make her shouts louder than usual. "Last time you came up with a plan, which was just right now, you'd get us killed, again this is right now"

She was right. Terence had made some stupid plans along the way, and he was very aware of that, but he thought this time his plan would work. Without asking her, he closed his eyes, crossed his fingers for good luck, tossed a coin up into the sky and made sure he got heads, and he knew he was ready. Kay didn't quite understand what he was doing, but she knew he was going to execute this plan without her consulting him.

Terence was about to work the spell, but before he was able to cast it, they fell into a tree. He looked around to see if he could find Kay, because if he didn't, he would assume she was dead and carry on living. But he saw Kay on the ground, and cursed the tree for not killing her.

As he got to the ground, he followed Kay back into the forest. By the time the other guards had reached the peak of the mountain, Terence and Kay were already deep in the forest. They then cursed the ground for not killing them.

Terence and Kay were back into the damp forest, full of unidentified species and flying objects, deeper into the wild, as they reached their destination at the biggest tree they could find.

"Here's our stop" Kay said as she whistled the tune to 'Mary had a little lamb'. She sat down on a nice soft rock and rested peacefully. The birds followed her as they sang along. It was like a choir singing after a long day of hard work. Terence was getting agitated as he stomped his foot down on the muddy ground. The sludge's of mud hit Kay in the face, but she didn't care one bit.

"What?" he asked angrily at the peaceful Kay who seemed calm, even though she knew that the captain was coming for them. "So we're just gonna wait here until the captain and his crew of ultimate destruction find us and kill us?!"

"No, I mean this **is** our stop" she said, pointing to a great, big city in the distance. Its walls were made of solid gold, with a mixture of limestone. It had immense towers, lots of villages and… well that's all I can think of for now. Kay rushed down to the gates of the city when she saw a large crowd outside the city gates.

"Hey, wait up" Terence said as he rushed up to meet her. A nerdy boy wearing glasses rushed up to meet them. He hugged Kate so tight, Terence didn't know if she was still alive or not.

"MARRY ME-I mean… it's really good to see you again" he said, after letting go of her. Everyone joined in as a group of teens came up and hugged her.

"Who is this? Your boyfriend?" the nerdy guy asked Kay. He sounded jealous as he stared at Terence the whole time.

"No! He's just a _friend_" She said it like he wasn't his friend. Actually, they weren't friends at all. They just met a few days ago and tried to kill each other ever since.

"A friend, huh"

"Yes, a friend"

"Looks to puny, if you ask me"

"Hey! I'll show you who's puny when I beat the life outta you" shouted Terence, showing the nerdy guy his fist.

"I'm just saying"

"Okay, enough with the chit-chat" a guy in the back said, "Let's get down to business".

"Okay, but first I gotta see someone" Kay said as she entered, "You coming?"

"Yes!" the nerdy guy said as he ran towards her.

"Not you Ralph" she said as she pushed him away, "I meant Terence"

"Yeah… Terence" Ralph said sarcastically.

Terence followed Kay into the city. It seemed bigger as you entered. There were lots of people waving around, which made him feel uncomfortable. He slightly punched her on the shoulder and she returned the favor. They both laughed for a while until she broke the laughter.

"What was that for?" she asked after they had stopped laughing.

"1) for almost trying to kill me"

"I remember that"

"And 2) that Ralph guy really likes you"

"Don't you think I know that already?"

"Well, when are you going to make your move?"

"I don't like him" she began, "He came to me. We met like 10 years back and I'm stuck with him"

When they finally reached their destination, on what looked to be a house which looked totally deserted. As he opened the door, he saw that the house was completely covered in cob webs, full of dusty furniture and skin-crawling spiders.

"This… is… your house…?" he asked as he looked around. The door wasn't the only thing covered in webs. Actually, everything in the house was covered in cob webs, including the light switch Kay was touching. "Do you really think we need light right now?"

"Ha-ha-ha, very funny!" she said as she flipped the switch. A secret passage way appeared from under the carpet. She walked down the stairs, but she stopped and looked back at him. "You coming, or are you too scared".

"Ha-ha-ha, very funny"

They walked down together into a mysterious fog, until they finally reached a doorway in the distance. She knocked simultaneously until a man in a soiled yellow apron opened the door. He was wearing scorched gloves, a white vest, which was supposedly clean, a shabby pair of trousers with black stains, and leather boots. As he took his goggles off, he realized that he looked a lot like Kay.

"Welcome home, Kaitlin!" Kaitlin's dad said as he hugged her. Terence doubted she could handle it much longer. Her dad smelt like burning metal and the dirt on his clothes must've been giving her a stain-ache. He let go of her a few minutes later and looked back at Terence.

"Is he your-"

"No dad, he is **not** my boyfriend!" She interrupted before her dad could finish her sentence.

"Okay. Well, come on in" he said as he led them into the room.

Kaitlin's dad showed Terence around the room. There were about 3 bedrooms, a lounge, a kitchen mixed with a dining room, and a study room. It was like a bunch of rooms in one room. Some of the rooms were covered in webs too, but Terence didn't mind. A few minutes later, after the tour had ended, he finally had the guts to ask Kaitlin's dad to stay.

"I've been meaning to ask" Terence started off, "Can I sleep here, for a while?"

"Sure!" he shouted aloud, "you can sleep in Kaitlin's room".

Kay turned round, shocked.

"Like…on the same bed…"

"Ha-ha-ha, you're very funny kid. Weird…but funny"

Kaitlin's dad went back to his job as a sword smith. Kay walked over to Terence and punched him on the shoulder. Terence instantly grabbed his shoulder and screamed in pain. He lowered his body position and knocked her off her feet.

"What was that for?" Kay asked, after being knocked off her feet, and meeting the ground face to face.

"1) for trying to kill me on the ship-"

"Would you just get over that already?"

"Not until I finally beat you! 2) That was for punching me"

"Are you the only one who thinks sleeping with me is okay?"

"No! Where else would I sleep?"

"Here! It's better than my room-"

They were interrupted when Kaitlin's dad threw a dagger to stop them arguing. "Okay, that's enough!" he shouted. His face was red and flushed with anger. He looked so pissed he could break a piece of metal with his fist. He looked like he could've killed a _person_ with one punch. "If you wanna start an argument, do it outside!"

"Wow..." Terence whispered into her ear, "Talk about anger issues".

They walked back up the stairs and into the derelict, cob-webby house. Terence looked at the webs closely. He's crazily terrified of webs and spiders make his skin crawl. All he did the whole day was sit under a nice shady tree and watch as the sun was replaced by the moon.

"Do you have to keep wasting your time slouching around?" Kay said as she appeared behind him. All he did was pick up a tiny leaf under his feet and placed it in his mouth. He didn't care about listening to Kay. She got a bit frustrated and punched him a few times, until she knew it was hopeless and walked back inside.

A few minutes later, after he was pretty sure it was near midnight, he went back inside the house. He flipped the switch, but nothing happened. He tried the other switch, but nothing happened either. He got a bit frustrated and started flipping all the switches, but none of them worked. Seeing that this was hopeless, he went back outside, sat down on his comfy sand spot, and stared at the stars. He only saw Orion, only because it was the only star constellation he knew. He was freezing, only because the wind was blowing cold air, and he didn't have a blanket, or loads of blankets to keep him warm. It took him a long time just to find a comfy spot. He rested his head on the tree and slept quietly.

…

"Wake up lazy bones!" he heard a shout as he was being shaken around. His first sight was Kay holding a tray with some tea and bread. By the time he had grabbed the tray, he had realized he was covered in a black-stained blanket. It was quite worn out, but he didn't care. He grabbed the cup of tea and drank it so fast you could hardly tell if there was any tea at all. He placed the cup back on the tray, and laid his head back on the tree.

"Ah, you are so full of yourself!" she said as she threw the tray down with fury. A pot of hot water spilled on the sand and went trickling down the road. Terence tried to go back to sleep, but Kay's talking was keeping him up. He threw the blanket at her face to keep her quiet, but her voice was so loud, she could've broken a lot of windows. He took his dagger and examined it. At once, a hand seized his dagger.

"What was that for?!" he shouted at her. He tried to get it back, but she was too fast. She crammed it into a knapsack on her back and threw it at him. He scrutinized the backpack until he finally realized it was his. He searched inside his backpack until he found what he was looking for.

"No weapons in the city!"

"Oh, it's still here" He said as he reached in for the shiny pearled stone at the bottom of the backpack. She kept it inside his palm for a while. A few minutes later, he felt a violent shock rush through his body. He dropped the stone of the ground as he moved backwards. Kay did the same. A tiny crack appeared on the stone. Terence tried to look calm, but he couldn't fool anyone.

"See, it's perfectly fine…" he began, trying to reassure Kay, "I've got this all under control".

He reached for the stone, but a violent crack came this time. Terence was knocked off his feet, and the top on the stone flew open, revealing a winged, reptilian creature. It was blue in skin colour, which had razor-sharp claws and tiny jagged teeth.

"Aw, I'm a parent" he reached in and placed his hands at the marvelous creature. It crawled onto his hands and peacefully went to sleep. He rubbed its head gently with his fingers. He grabbed the blanket, tore a tiny piece of it, and wrapped it around the fascinating creature at rest.

"What are you gonna name him?" she asked him, "It is your pet and your responsibility"

"I think I'm gonna name him…. Torque… or Raptor, I'm trying to decide"

"Why?"

"I don't know. I just like both name. Original, right"

"Zero imagination"

Just then, they heard footsteps running towards them. When they looked back, they saw Kay's friends running towards them. He knew if they saw the dragon, they would either say he'd stolen it from some place, or send him to the training camp. He threw the blanket inside his backpack and placed the dragon on the blanket. By the time they came, they both tried to look calm, making sure they never give any evidence away.

Ralph examined Kay's face closely.

"OK Kay, what are you hiding?" Ralph said as he crossed his arms. Even as he said this, he was still staring angrily at Terence. Trent didn't know why Ralph hated him, and he wasn't he wanted to stick around to find out. Terence looked back at Kay. She was sweating nervously and she was busy playing with her hair.

"Nothing" Terence shouted as he stood up. He knew if he had let Kay answer the question, she would've tried to lie and the dragon secret would be out. "Nothing's going on here!"

Ralph was still watching Konner with his hawk-like eyes. Before Terence knew it, everybody was staring at him. He scratched his hair a bit. Finally, Ralph and his friends had come to a conclusion.

"Ok, I believe you" Ralph said as he looked at Kay. His eyes were fixed on her and nothing else, "But don't keep secrets from us"

"OK, deal" Kay said as she shook Ralph's hand. She then gave a sigh of relief and walked away with her friends. Terence watched them until they were gone, then slowly grasped the creature, wrapped it nicely in the blanket, and sung it a nice lullaby before it went to sleep. Afterwards, he stroked it peacefully for a while. When he was putting it back into his rucksack, he saw a huge figure running towards him. When the figure got closer, he managed to recognize it.

"Aren't… you… coming?" Kay asked as she stopped to rest. It seemed as if she had run a long distance just to ask a question.

"No, thanks" Terence answered, "It's okay. I don't want to get on the bad side of Ralph. I think he hates my guts!"

They both laughed for a while, then Kay ran back to join her friends in a wonderful game of tag. Terence watched in peace, then picked up a leaf and placed it in his mouth, as he took his daily nap. The wind blew right in his face, but he didn't care. He knew he had everything he wanted right beside him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello? Is anybody there?! I still want a good deal on that time machine, or the mind eraser. I'm out of trouble now, which means I'm still going to be writing books but I still want that time machine. And don't forget to review, as it brings constructive criticism to the writer, in this case, meaning me.**

**KidKool101**** Presents:**

**Pierced Moonlight**

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Misguided, the Overconfident, and the Jealous Guy**

* * *

…

Terence woke up a few hours later**. **His backpack was still beside him, where he had let it. He yawned for a few seconds and got up. Kay and her friends were sitting in the trees, enjoying the nice taste of apples and laughing a lot. He watched them, until he realized it was boring, and then walked back into the house. He walked over to a switch in the distance and flipped it. This time, the stairs appeared, not like last time when they didn't. He walked forward into the foggy corridor, until he found the right door. Since the door wasn't locked, he let himself in. He saw a woman standing right in front of him with a kitchen knife. She lunged out at Terence, but he managed to dodge the sharp blade.

He was about to take his dagger out, but he heeded Kaitlin's warnings. They were glued to his mind. He looked all around the room for a kitchen knife or something he could use, but he wasn't aware that the woman had got up and was now pointing her knife at him.

"Tell me who you are and what you're doing here!" she started off, "How did you find the switch?"

Terence wasn't in the mood to answer questions, so he kicked the knife out of her hand. She tried to reach for it, but Terence managed to find a mop in close proximity. They both lunged at each other and their weapons struck at great vigor. The mop broke in half, but Terence didn't care. He threw the part of the mop which he had left at her head. She was knocked over. Luckily, she was saved by the couch. She stood up and charged at him again. This time, she grabbed him by the shirt, and threw him to the wall. After that she pointed her knife in his face.

"I'll ask you again, who are you and what are you doing here?"

"I'm Kay's friend" Terence blurted out. But the woman didn't believe him.

"You're lying!"

She was about to strike when a figure entered the room. When Kay saw that Terence was pinned to the wall with a knife in his face chuckled as she fell to the ground. This was the most embarrassing day of Terence's life. He was pinned to a wall by a woman and Kay managed to see the whole thing.

"Honey, is this _your_ friend?" the woman asked as she looked at Kay, then back at Terence.

"Yes, mom, he is" Kay said as she stopped laughing and got to her feet.

"See! I told you!" Terence said, pushing away the knife. He dusted himself a bit, and then walked to Kay. Kay's mom then walked back into a room, which Terence knew was the kitchen. He then looked back at Kay, who was still laughing at him.

"I can't believe my mom beat you up!" She shouted aloud, still laughing and pointing at him.

"She didn't beat me up" Terence began, "she just caught me by surprise, that's all".

Kay's kept laughing, even though the conversation had pretty much finished. When Terence was pretty sure no one was looking, he took the no-named dragon and examined him. It had just woken up, and it poked its head out of the blanket. It yawned a bit, and then played around with Terence's fingers. While it was doing this, he stroked it on its head and back. By the time it was tired again, he placed it back into his backpack. They both walked back up the stairs.

When Terence opened up the door, a figure ran into his and slammed him to the ground. He wasn't sure who did it, but he was pretty sure he was going to give him or her a punch of a lifetime. As he rose up, he dusted himself and looked at the culprit. A tiny boy rose from behind the chair with a small flute in his hand. When Kay saw him, she reached out and hugged him tight. Terence wasted his five minutes looking at them hug, until they finally broke apart.

"Terence, this is my little brother" she said, showing him to Terence, "Gene"

"Gene…" Terence thought for a while, "That's an odd name…"

"I'll show you who's odd when I punch the life outta you, you scoundrel, you son of a-" Kay covered Gene's mouth quickly, before he could finish the sentence. He tried to fight it, but Kay's grip was too strong. He then fell to ground, unconscious. She then grabbed a small piece of metal and threw it towards Terence. It landed in his gentle arms. It was a dagger, fashioned out of an unrecognizable metal. Terence slid it into his pocket then looked back at Kay. But she was already outside, looking at a figure in the sky, in the distance. It was heading straight for the town. Just then, Terence saw people rush out of their houses and onto a gigantic circle far into the city. Kay grabbed hold of Terence's hand, and before he could realize it, he was running with the rest of them. They ran past stray dogs, some old men smoking cigars and a nice old lady, knitting a jacket for her golden retriever, until they finally reached their destination.

As the figure got closer, they saw it was an old man, maybe in his early one-hundred's, sitting on the back of what seemed to be a dragon. The old man was dressed in a black and grey robe. His beard was flowing in the sky and his bald head was shimmering in the sun. His moustache was so long, it looked like part of the beard itself. Their destination wasn't a circle drawn on sand, but a circular platform, made from limestone. The dragon landed on the circular platform, and the old man got off its scaly back. He got out a long staff from a small rucksack, which surprisingly got out in one piece, along with a weird looking dragon egg. This one looked like the one Terence had found, but this one was purple and had a tiny star pattern.

"The moment is finally here" she said as she stared at the old man.

"What moment?" Terence asked, surprised, "I thought the only big moment you guys had is when you came home".

She punched him on the shoulder. "I mean, the moment when a new dragonrider is chosen".

"Oh, that moment. I knew something reptilian was going on".

Terence felt a fist dig into his back and tumbled to the ground. He turned around to see Kay's little brother, Gene, who had a smile on his face. It only took him a few seconds to start laughing. Terence's feet where just next to Gene's, so when he was sure no one was looking, he knocked him off his feet. Gene fell on his back, as Terence got up on his feet. Gene did the same and looked back at Terence.

"What was that for?" He asked as he stood behind Kay. He had a little cut on his left arm, next to his elbow. Not that much blood was dripping out, so Terence didn't care.

"For acting like a fool!" he said as he got out the dagger Kay had handed him and pointed it at Gene. He looked furious, only because he wasn't in a talking mood and didn't want to be disturbed. "If you think you're gonna pull that stunt again, you've got another thing coming! Just because you're a little boy doesn't mean you can do whatever you want beat up whoever you want. I'm way tougher than you, and if you think you can just waltz around here and challenge me-"

He stopped when he felt a hand grab his shoulder. He turned around to see Kay giving him and angry look. So he slid the dagger back into his pocket and Gene went back to Kay. Gene pulled his tongue at Terence, but Terence knew that if he made a reply, he was going to have some serious troubles with Kay. So he just did nothing and looked at the old man. He was saying something in a different language, but Terence didn't understand what he was saying. A second later, everyone hurried into different lines. Kay grabbed his arm and pushed him into the line she was in.

"Why am I in this line?'' He whispered into her ear. He looked back at everyone else. They were standing still with their chests out and arms straight.

"Because…. It's in age group order" she replied. He received a punch in the stomach, but he knew it was for his own good, so he didn't complain.

Terence saw the old man walk off the platform and slowly walk over to the first line. Terence was surprised he was walking at the speed of a teen, even though he was old. He had his staff firmly in his left hand, and safely held the dragon egg in his right hand. He went to the first person of the first line, and gave him a chance to hold the dragon egg. Each one of them had a try as he went from one line to the next.

…

He finally got to the line Kay and Terence were standing in. Terence fell asleep, only because the old man was slow, and it took about 3 hours just to get there. Kay had to shake Terence for a while until he finally woke up. By then, the old man had already reached them. He was holding the dragon egg straight at her face for about two minutes until she realized he was there. She scratched the back of her head in embarrassment as she took the egg. It shook lightly for a moment and she gave it back. The old man stroked his beard for a while, and then grabbed the dragon egg from her hands.

_That's odd_, he thought, still stroking his beard. He was also stroking part of his moustache, but nobody was noticing to care. He was there for about two minutes, until he walked to Terence. It had seemed Terence had gone back to sleep, so the old man raised his staff, and hit Terence so hard on his head, he fell to the ground. He woke up as soon as he hit the ground.

"Mommy!" he shouted as he woke up. Everyone laughed, including the old man. He stood up, dusted himself, and looked at the old man.

"Hey, old dude" Terence said, after he woke up and got to his feet, "High five". He raised his left arm up and was showing his palm in the old man's face. The old man stared for a while until he used his staff to push it away.

"I am not an 'old dude', I am a leprechaun!" he shouted as he constantly kept hitting Terence. Terence tried to block but the blows were too fast, so he fell to the ground. Everyone else kept on laughing. He didn't want to make a fool of himself, but he just had to ask one question.

"Aren't leprechauns meant to wear green?"

"What's it to you?!"

"Nothing, just asking, that's all. I just thought leprechauns wore green".

"It's none of your business Terence!" he paused for a while and then stroked his beard. "Terence… ha-ha-ha! What a funny name!"

"Wait, how did you know my-"

"All in good time, my friend, all in good time"

He continued to stroke his beard for a while. Then Terence grabbed the dragon egg from the old leprechaun and held it for a while. It shook lightly for a moment, but more violently than the time Kay held it. The old leprecon was watching the whole time. A few seconds later, he gave it back to the old leprechaun.

_That's odd_, the old leprechaun thought again. He stared at Terence and Kay for a long time, and they were kind of getting creeped out. Then he continued on down the line. Kay and Terence stared at each other in amazement.

"Do you know why that creepy old leprechaun was staring at us?" Kay asked as she was constantly looking at Terence, then back at the leprecon.

"No idea and I'm not standing around to find out" Terence replied. His voice was cracking, which was a well known symptom of creepy-titis. He looked at the old man, and then looked back at Kay.

…

When the old leprechaun was finished, he went back to his dragon, which he found sleeping peacefully on the circular platform. He didn't try to wake it up. He crammed the dragon egg back into his tiny sack, and got onto the dragon's back. But the dragon was too tired and flicked him off. Everyone laughed as he landed in a mud puddle. A few seconds later, he wiped some of the mud off his robe and got back to the platform. This time, he just stood beside it.

"OK, run along you scoundrels!" he shouted as he raised his warped staff at the crowd. Everyone, without even stopping to ask a question, run along back to what they were doing. Rene thought it was a perfect time to make his move on Kay, so he walked up to her. He didn't really walk up to her, but just stood beside her as they walked back to her house. The dragon instantly woke up, flew off the platform, and landed in front of them. They tried to move away, but the dragon was too fast.

"Hey leprechaun…" Terence said, as he was gradually losing his patience. "Call your dragon off!" But the leprechaun just started laughing. He unhurriedly walked over to them, still covered in mud. He stroked his beard a little and spoke to himself in a different language until he finally reached them.

"Not you…you aren't going anywhere…" he began, as he was trying to get some of the mud off his clothes. "You see… the dragon egg did something strange when all three of you touched it. I don't know why, but it seemed as if it was attached to you. And that was very odd… nothing like that has ever happened since I became one. Well, I don't know what's going on, but I think…that you guys… have the makings of an excellent dragon rider. But…. There is only one dragon and the three of you…so" he paused for a while to stroke his beard, "I will send you on a hunt. I heard we are having some troubles with a group of people who landed here a few days ago. They came in a vast number of ships and carried weapons of mass destruction."

"Did you say ships?" Terence said as he also paused to stroke his beard. He didn't realize he didn't have a beard, because he didn't know he was stroking his chin. When he realized what he was doing, he went back to the conversation. "I think I know them. Are they men who carry guns, cutlasses, that sort of thing?"

"Yes… but this time they were more! But how did you know? Are you in cahoots with them? I always knew you were a trader!"

"First things first… 1) it's _traitor_, not trader-"

"That's what I said! Weren't you listening chap..."

"No-"

"Where do you find these friends Kaitlin?" he asked, now looking strangely at her, "He doesn't listen. Why don't you get friends who have knowledge? They'd be way better than this chap right here! You listening Terence?"

"I mean… its trai-_tor_ not tra-_der_! See… this is why you don't teach English to old people! They always confuse the pronunciation".

"Who are you calling old?"

"_You_! You're the one I'm calling old! A _traitor_ is a person who betrays their friends, and a trader is a person who buys and sells goods-"

"Hey!" Kay shouted out loud. Her shout was enough to stop the argument and the children playing around. "We didn't ask for a human encyclopedia! And stop arguing... you're acting childish".

"He's the one who's acting childish!" the old leprechaun and Terence shouted, both pointing at each other. Then they folded their arms and looked away.

"Ok, we'll be going then…" Kay said as she rushed away. Terence followed her, only because she knew the way back and he was probably going to get lost if he was wandering around on his own. Again, they passed the old woman who was knitting, the old men smoking cigars and the stray dogs until they finally got back to the house. They entered, Kay flipped the switch, and they both rushed down the stairs and opened the door. Kay's dad was waiting at the door. The moment she opened the door, she received a tight hug. It was a long time until he finally let go.

"Congrats baby girl! I always knew you could do it!" he said, after letting Kay go. He was so proud. You could see it in his face.

"You do realize that I'm not a dragon rider yet-"

"_Yet_! What's that supposed to mean?" Terence shouted and looked at her. "What makes you pretty sure that you're going to be the next dragon rider? For all we know it might go either one of us! It's not that they're going to give it to a sissy girl instead of me or Rene!"

"And what does that mean?"

"It means… that you're overconfident! Everything just goes straight to your head! It's all about strategy. You have to plan your moves out and make sure you're the one who gets that dragon egg!"

"And since when do you know anything about strategy?"

"For your information, I am a very skilled strategist. I bet I can take those guys alone with no help what-so-ever!"

"Are you really sure-"

"OK, that's enough… now to cheer you up, I both made you presents" Kaitlin's dad said as he stopped the argument. He was holding something behind his back, but Terence and Kay were too angry to notice. "Terence… I made you… a Katana Blade!" He handed a pair of wrapped Katana blade to Terence. Terence looked at them in amazement.

"Wow…" Terence said as he was examining them. You could tell the weapon was made for fighting. Its razor-sharp edge could slice anything in its path, and anyone. "Thanks!" Terence rushed into the living room.

"And for you my little girl…" Kaitlin's dad said. Kay's was waiting in amazement and curiosity. "I'll give it to you tomorrow!" he rushed back to the dining table, where some of his workmates were playing a friendly game of poker. He sat down in an empty chair, which was clearly his, and grabbed his deck. But Kay just walked slowly back to her room. She was about to start sobbing, when she realized Terence was there.

"Ahhh!" she shrieked as she saw him. "What are you doing here? Give me some privacy! I want to be alone! Haven't you ever heard of knocking?"

"I was in here first, so you should've been the one to knock-"

"I don't have time for your corrections!" she shouted before Terence could finish the sentence. "I'm in a really sad situation and I really, really, really need some privacy. You wouldn't mind walking out of the door right?"

"Aw, the big girl wants to be left alone so she can cry" he said, making a sad facial expression, "Ha-ha-ha!"

She threw some of the pillows on her bed at him, but he managed to dodge them all. She then started to cry out loud. She grabbed a box of tissue paper on the side of the window and wiped her tears. He tried to calm her down by sitting by her side, but she pushed him away. He felt sorry for her, even though she tried to kill him. He tried again, and this time, she let him sit on her bed. He rested his hand on her shoulder.

"OK… can you start by telling me what's wrong?" Terence asked as he looked at her. The tissue paper wasn't working one bit. Her tears were so heavy they tore through the tissue paper and either landed on her bed or on the floor.

"My… dad…" she started off, still crying, "He gives you a weapon for a presents and he doesn't even give me mine! How am I going to go on a mission if he doesn't trust me to use a weapon? I can't believe he trusts you! I mean, who _would_ trust you? I bet you can't even keep that dragon of yours without losing it a few times!"

"1) He didn't say he doesn't trust you with one… he just said he was going to give it to you tomorrow-"

"What if he doesn't give me one, huh smarty pants!"

"Well… then you can always borrow one of my katana blade… 2) you're probably right. I don't think I'm ready to raise a dragon. Maybe not now, but maybe someday" Kay finally put a smile on her face, and she stood up. She dropped the box of tissue paper and the tissue paper in her hand and ran outside of the room. Terence wasn't sure where she was going, but most importantly, he didn't want to find out.

…

It was dinner time when Kay got back. She took a 2 minute shower, got changed into some new, clean clothes and sat at the dinner table. They were having some cow meat and bacon. The only drink Terence saw there was a white substance he thought was goat milk. They said a little prayer, and dug in. Kaitlin's dad was the first one to reach in for the meat. He took so much, that there was only one piece left. Kay's mom took the last piece before Kay and Terence could even grab it. So the only food Kay and Terence could eat was the bacon. They finished the whole bowl in less than 2 minutes. Terence was about to grab a cup of goat milk, but Kay slapped his hand away.

"You're not allowed to take the milk until everyone's finished" Kay whispered to him after she slapped his hand. Terence looked around the table. Obviously, her dad had finished, but the only one still eating was her mom. Even though she only had one piece, she ate at the pace of a snail. It took her at least 30 minutes for her to finish, and by then, Terence and Kay were dosing away.

"Hey!" Kay's dad shouted. Terence and Kay woke up instantly. "Now you two get some shut eye. Don't wanna be late for your special mission tomorrow".

They both got out of their seats and walked to Kaitlin's room Terence's bed was already set up, so he just lied down and quickly went to sleep. While Terence was asleep, Kay had to change out of her clothes and into her pajamas and then she went inside her blankets and went to sleep.

…

Kay woke up at around 5am. She looked around the room, and realized Terence wasn't there. She slowly walked to her door and unlocked the door. Then she strolled to the shower to check if he was there. But it was unlocked, which was another sign of him not being there. After that she scurried to the dining table, but he wasn't there either. The only person there was her dad.

"Dad, where's Terence?" she asked as she continued to look around the room.

"Terence…?" her dad said as he yawned and rubbed his eyes, "Why, he already left."


	7. Chapter 7: Rough Edges

**KidKool101 Presents:**

**Pierced Moonlight**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Rough Edges**

* * *

"What the-Argh!" She then dashed out of the room like a lightning bolt. Her dad just went back to drinking his milk.

A few seconds later, Kay found herself in the middle of her bedroom. She didn't want to bath, only because she thought it would be a waste of time. She pulled her pajamas off and searched through her closet. She picked out a grey sleeved t-shirt, a jacket made from a mixture of goat skin and lion skin, a furry pair of boots, and a pair of denim trousers. She quickly put them on, and grabbed her bow and arrows, and a fresh, non-rusty dagger from under her bed.

She kicked her door open and ran out of her room, which was now filled with wrinkly piles of clothes. Her hair was messy and half of it was covered in bubbles, her clothes slightly torn on some part, but nonetheless, she didn't care. She pushed the wooden door with her bow, and entered the living room.

The floor was completely covered in swords. All of them were not forged properly, but only one of them seemed to stand out above the rest. It was fixed in a corner, covered with the rest. It's edge was as sharp as a needle, it's steel shimmered in the sunlight, and it seemed wrong not to take it, so she grabbed it and ran out the back door.

The path to Rene's house was muddy and unsafe, so it didn't take Kay long to realize that. Her foot rammed into some stones, and she slipped in the mud every few seconds.

She reached Rene's house tired, covered in mud, sore feet, and a bit of pig dung. She was just about to knock on the door, when Rene appeared in front of her. He was already dressed and had his bow and arrows running down his body.

"What brings you to this lovely part of the neighborhood my lady-I mean Kay?" he asked as a smile appeared on his half-asleep, half-awake face. For some odd reason, he tried to look neat, as if to impress her.

"Terence's gone and we need to catch up to him, before he gets himself into trouble!" She said, breathing heavily. She couldn't feel her toes and her hands, and she didn't know how long she would last until she passes out.

"Well, why didn't you just say so!"

"You were busy in your fantasy world. Now let's go!"

Terence was sitting in a large tree, eating some sort of indigenous fruit. His dragon was sitting on his lap, eating the same kind of fruit, but in large amounts. It suddenly stopped a few seconds later and stared at him.

_You know you could informed me before we left._

Terence quickly got up, grabbed his katana blades, and looked around the forest.

_Who are you? How did you get inside my head? Show yourself!_ Terence was completely freaked out. He searched around, trying to find the responsible creature talking to him. He felt like an idiot. The only creature around him was the dragon, and even though he wasn't smart, he knew very well that dragon's didn't talk.

_Wow... A rider who doesn't know his own dragon's voice..._

Terence quickly turned his head, now looking at the dragon. All the dragon did was stare.

_So it was you? I feel like an idiot!_ Terence didn't know anything about dragons, so this was a complete surprise to him.

_Well, here we are, even though you're truly not the kind of rider I was expecting. But nonetheless, let's not get to attached to ourselves. First things first, what do you think would be a suitable name for me, considering I'm a male?_ It gave him a quick smile, and then dug its face into the fruit.

_How about Torque or Raptor. Does that suit you? I'm not a dragon encyclopedia or anything but those are the only names I could come up with. And aren't dragons meant to choose their own names?_

It was only when the dragon finished it answered_. Hmm... Since you're an amateur and you clearly know nothing about dragons, I'm going to go with Torque, since I'm clearly __**not**__ a bird of prey._

_Okay... Torque it is then..._

After that, Terence went back to eating the rest of the fruit. By the time he had finished eating, he had realized Torque was gone. _Where are you? Is this some kind of test?_ But Torque didn't answer. He grabbed his blade and placed his dagger in his pocket. He jumped off the branch, and slowly walked forward, his blade in the air.

A few seconds later, he heard footsteps behind him. He quickly turned, but no one was there. He turned his head back in front, and saw a dark shadowy figure in front of him. He quickly stepped back. It looked like a human, but the horns sticking out of his forehead made him think otherwise. It had a smile on its face, and all it did was stare at him.

"Ah... I see my search is over..." it finally said, after it stopped staring at him. It then stared at his blade, which was firmly in Terence's hand. A second later, Terence found himself off the muddy ground and flying in mid air. His back hit an old tree in the distance, which knocked his breath out.

After Terence had caught his breath, and was upright, he asked, "Who are you? And what have you done with Torque?" But all the figure did was look at him. It was as if it was mocking him. Every second it didn't answer, Terence was getting more agitated.

It was a few minutes later that it finally said, "I see you're an amateur... You can address me as Vraj... and I'm a shade. Well, enough talk, time for action..." the second it stopped speaking, it charged at Terence with a dagger in its hand at incredible speed. Terence was quite slow to react, and the dagger left a cut on his right leg. A tiny puddle of blood appeared on his ragged trousers. Even though he was in pain, he still tried to attack. Vraj was so fast that the sword was just a millimeter away from him. Before Terence could react, he received a blow in his stomach.

A gigantic puddle of blood appeared on his shirt. He tried to get up, but all his energy was gone. A second later, he heard a voice say _Get up!_ and he felt power rush through his veins. He slowly got and reached for the Vraj, but the shade was too quick and jumped into a tree in front of him.

"Come back when you're ready..." and he disappeared into thin air. After that, Terence's vision started to go blurry, and he fainted on the spot.

...

_Wake up!_

Terence quickly opened his eyes and found Torque on his chest, but the dragon wasn't the only creature around. When he looked around, he saw Kay and Rene giving him an angry look. He just gave them a quick smile and tried to reach for his blade, but it wasn't there. He turned to see Kay holding it in her hand. He tried to grab it but she pulled it away.

"If you think I'm going to give you my dad's blade you're a complete nut-head! After you ditched us, I don't think you're worthy enough to keep it or use it in battle!" Terence tried to get it, but realizing it was worthless, he stopped. He just looked at Torque, and then looked back at Kay.

"Wow... that dragon really likes you..." Rene began, totally changing the subject. He stared at the dragon in amazement. "Is he yours?" Terence was about to answer the question, but Kay interrupted him.

"And another thing he didn't tell you... the dragon **is** his!" she said it like she had hated Terence all her life and wanted to kill him on the spot. Rene looked at Kay, then looked angrily at Terence. Terence scratched his head in embarrassment.

"Is this true?"

"Well... it is, but Kay was involved too" Terence said it like he wanted to get Kay in trouble instead of him. After that he rested on the tree.

_That wasn't very pleasant_, Torque said as he looked at Terence.

_Well, did you think I was going to let myself take the blame?_ Terence said as he grabbed a leaf from the ground and put it in his mouth.

_Well, when you put it like that, it does sound reasonable..._

After they had stopped talking, he didn't realize that Kay and Rene had finished their argument and were now staring at him. A few seconds later, he stood up and looked at the sky.

"Ok, look..." he began, "I might've messed up, but that doesn't mean you guys have to get on my case. It's only one time. What's the worst that could happen?"

"He got a point there" Rene said as he looked at Kay. She looked at Terence, but he was too busy resting to care. Every second she was getting agitated, but she had no other choice.

"Argh! Am I the only one not agreeing to this stupid plan?" She paused for a moment, and then finally said, "Okay fine... But you have to fight and defeat me for it".

"That's fair enough" Terence said as he sprang up into his fighting stance. Kay did the same and drew her sword. They were about to start, but Rene interrupted them.

"Hold on a minute..." Rene said. Kay and Terence stopped to look at him. "That's an unfair battle. You want to fight each other, but Terence is worn out and you sound like you want to kill him. Wait until Terence is in shape, and then you two can fight! As for now, our main goal is to get a rest! It's already nighttime and you both need a rest".

After listening to Rene's tough speech, Kay and Terence shrugged. After that, they went to help Rene set up camp.

...

A few hours later, when camp had been set up, and the fire had been lit, everyone else was doing their own things. Kay was cooking, Rene was sharpening his dagger, and Terence was talking to Torque.

_You have some odd friends for a dragon rider..._

_Tell me about it.. I can't even stand them._

_Then why are you friends with them._

_I met Kay a few days ago. Things have been okay lately, but I still think she's going to try and kill me someday... Rene is jealous that I spend so much time with Kay._

_Well, good luck with that._

_Since you know much about dragon riders, what can you tell me?_

_Those are questions for another day_. After that, Torque stopped talking and walked over to the bowl. It started gulping down all the food. By the time Kay had come back, Torque had finished all the food. She screamed aloud, and then looked angrily at Terence, who was now sitting on a log.

"Terence!" she shouted angrily, "Can't you control your dragon? He's just eaten all the food I had cooked and now we're going to starve to death!" she stamped her foot hard on the ground, and a wave of sand went right in Terence's eyes.

"It's not my fault Torque was hungry, and it wasn't my fault you left the meal unguarded" Terence said, after getting rid of the sand in his eyes and all over his body. Torque ran to him and sat on his palm.

_It's not my fault. I'm a baby dragon. I have to eat what I can get my claws on._

Terence laughed aloud. He didn't realize that Kay and Rene were staring at him. A few minutes later, he stopped laughing. He felt like there was a sudden silence hanging in the air. When he turned, he saw Kay and Rene staring at him. He forgot that he never told them that he could speak to Torque, but he didn't plan on telling them. He wasn't going to let them in on their private conversation.

All he did was just stare at Torque until the others stopped staring at him and went back to what they were doing.

_That was close. I almost lost it..._

_Me too... We make sure they don't find out, unless it's necessary_

_But weren't you planning on telling them?_

_Right now I'm not so sure..._

After Kay found some food and cooked it, the rest grabbed their bowls and ate like savages. Torque had his own bowl because she was afraid that it might gulp down all the food. After they were done, they went into their tents and fell asleep.

...

When Terence woke up, he realized it was quiet and he couldn't hear Kay's snore's.

Torque, wake up!

But Torque didn't answer. He jumped out of his sleeping bag and yawned as he stepped out. When he opened his eyes, he realized he was surrounded by a bunch of bandits. Kay and Rene were tied to a stick, which a group of strong men were carrying and their weapons were taken. A man, dressed in a leaf skirt, and a torn t-shirt, was pointing a rifle at his head.

"You're coming with us!" The lead bandit said.


End file.
